antes y despues mErodEadorEz
by Ammy
Summary: hELLOww!! CAP 2!!! bueno esta es tipo la secuela de LOS MERODEADORES en hogwarts.. (En pocas palabras.. es 100% merodeadores) L/J & harry
1. cap uno

HOLA HOLA HOlAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bueno esta es la secuela de mi fic... LOS MEROdEAdORES en hogwarts! Y bueno espero que les gusteeee y dejenme reviews...  
  
este fic empieza en el ultimo dia del ultimo año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts... ya después empieza su vida desde que salen de Hogwarts.. se casan.. tienen a harry pasa un año y después como todos ya lo sabemos y es inevitable cambiar mueren... esto es.. los mejores años de mi vida.. los potter.. antes y después.. XD espero que les gusteee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuídense miL!!!!!!!!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--- LOS MEJORES AÑOS DE MI VIDA....  
  
Los potter....... antes y después..........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
lily y james estaban ya en su ultimo año de Hogwarts... para ser mas exactos este era el ultimo dia que pasaban en aquel castillo en el cual habían pasado tantas cosas juntos..  
  
lil... sabes voy a extrañar mucho este castillo... decía james mientras caminaban ambos hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor después de la cena...  
  
los gryffindors de ultimo curso habían organizado una fiesta... a la cual estaban invitados todos, de 7 curso claro..  
  
cuando entraron a la sala común esta estaba igual que siempre... pero unas cuantas horas después digamos.. para ser mas exactos.. a las doce en punto de la noche los alumnos de ultimo curso bajaron y con un solo movimiento de varita, insonorizaron las ventanas.. las puertas.. etc.. para que nadie fuera de ese cuarto pudiera escucharles  
  
despues de que todo estubo listo convirtieron toda la sala comun en una pista de baile.. los sillones estaban recargados contra la pared.. y alrededor habia unas cuantas mesas redondas....  
  
lily y james fueron a sentarse al sillon..  
  
sabes jamesy voy a extrañar mucho esta sala comun.. me trae tantos recuerdos dijo lily dando un suspiro  
  
y este sillon.. dijo james acariciando el sillon sin pensarlo.. tantos recuerdos..  
  
que dijiste james!?????  
  
que... que.. que voy a extrañar adivinación..  
  
ohh si como digas.. dijo lily molesta..  
  
porque te enojas..  
  
sabes que te escuche james!  
  
que..? que voy a extrañar adivinación.. dijo poniendo la cara de inocente que siempre derretia a lily..  
  
es imposible enojarme contigo james potter.. dijo sonriendo lily..  
  
lo se.. soy irresistible, dijo cerrando un ojo y acercándose a ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso...  
  
VALLAN A UN HOTEL!!!!! Grito sirius desde la otra esquina bailando con ana...  
  
HEYY TU... EL DJ!!!!!!! Grito sirius.. PON LA CANCIÓN MUGGLE.. esa la de Ana.!!!!'  
  
SI SIRIUS!! Grito reamus que era el dj..  
  
de pronto empezo la canción de ana..  
  
ana tiene 15  
  
niña se le vino un problemon  
  
algo esta creciendo  
  
en su vientre ay algo en expancioooon!!!!!!! Grito sirius..  
  
SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSS... queremos oir la cancion no a tiiiii  
  
esta biEN.. dijo sirius volviéndose hacia ana..  
  
ana no lo cuenta...  
  
ana llueve en llanto en su colchon..  
  
y ai que ser discreta..  
  
ana solo sonrio..  
  
de pronto peter salio de detrás de sirius con una cinta amarillo huevoo en el hombro (ya saben tipo la de Miss Universo etc.. jaja) poniéndose frente a el tapando a ana la cual al verle se alejo de ellos..  
  
PETERr!!!!!! Pero que te pasaaaaa! Estaba tan a gusto con ella.. dijo mirando con cara soñadora por donde se habia ido ana..  
  
SIRIUS.. lo siento pero mi trabajo consiste en que si tomas de mas debo llevarte a dormir y tuu ya tomaste de mas..  
  
pero que dices?? Dijo sirius.. NI SI QUIERA HAN ABIERTO LA CAJA DE HIDROMIEL Y DE CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA!!!!!!  
  
no me mientas dijo peter señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente..  
  
no te miento peter..  
  
mentirosoo.. dijo jalándolo de la oreja hasta los dormitorios de los chicos y enserrandolo...  
  
asi esta mejor.. dijo peter regresando a la fiesta..  
  
SACAME DE AQUIIIIIIIII PETEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.......................................... el tipico grillito..  
  
ESTA BIEN QUIEN SEA!!!!!!!!!!! Grito sirius  
  
.... in the party  
  
y lily bueno.. se que es muy pronto pero.. mm.. quiesieras.. digo.. bueno... yo... james se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso..  
  
sii?? Pregunto lily inocentemente..  
  
bueno.. ehhmm.. quieres bailar.. dijo al final..  
  
claro... dijo lily un poco decepcionada..  
  
se pusieron a bailar una canción lenta tras otra... el ambiente era muy romántico hasta que....  
  
CERVEZAAAAAA DE MANTEQUILLA!!!! AQUÍ AQUÍ!!!!! Grito sirius black (ya saben el tipico gritando siempre en los juego de beiis?? A pues asi gritaba)pasando por toda la pista de baile con una caja de cartón en las manos llena de cerveza de mantequilla  
  
la mayoria se asercaron a el y le pidieron una..  
  
que! NO ES GRATIS!!!!!!!!! Que se creen!!!!!!  
  
todos se le quedaron viendo y se tentaron los bolsillos...  
  
sirius!!!!!! Grito james que seguia bailando con lily..  
  
ya pues.. es.. es.. gratis..dijo bajito..  
  
que?? Pregunto uno de los que estaban buscando dinero en sus bolsas..  
  
QUE ES GRATISSSSS grito..  
  
todos se le acercaron y lo dejaron sin ninguna cerveza de mantequilla y se alejaron apresurados..  
  
VEZ CORNAMENTA!! Nos han dejado sin nada!!!  
  
james solo sonrio.. sabes que a mi nunca se me pasa ningún detalle canuto.. que piensas que iva a dejar que nos dejaran sin nada.. dijo cerrandole un ojo..  
  
tu piensas en todo cornamenta  
  
claro.. lo dudabas??'  
  
sirius solo sonrio y se fue a buscar a ana, pero no le resulto facil la búsqueda ya que peter lo perseguia diciéndole que regresara al cuarto..  
  
mira.. aremos una cosa.. dijo sirius deteniéndose haciendo que peter chocara contra su espalda y se callera de sentón..  
  
que? Dijo peter desde el suelo  
  
TU.. eres el que se ira al cuarto..  
  
pero... yo no eh tomado..  
  
yyyyyyyyyyyyy????' dijo sirius con cara de no me importa tu vida te largas al cuarto..  
  
lo agarro de el cuello de la tunica.. okei okei!!!!!!1 espera.. puedo ir yo solo.. dijo peter soltándose y corriendo escaleras arriba, después se escucho como la puerta se cerraba con un duro golpe..  
  
aaaaaah como ay gente imbecil.. dijo sirius sacudiéndose las manos como si huvieras trabajado mucho..  
  
anaaa.. grito.. quieres bailar.. dijo metiendose entre la gente y buscando a ana..  
  
lily.. no quieres.. ir.. no se a pasear por los jardines.. digo.. nunca volveremos.. porque no damos una vuelta yy... y..  
  
claro james.. pero.. bueno... podrían vernos y ya lo sabes los dos somos prefectos... dijo mirándolo  
  
james la miro con una sonrisa inocente..  
  
anda.. vamos..  
  
esta biEn..  
  
bueno me acompañas por la capa..  
  
claro, vamos..  
  
se abrieron paso entre la multitud de gente y suvieron las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos..  
  
voi a extrañar este dormitorio.. enserio.. dijo james mirando la puerta..  
  
yo tambien dijo lily sonriendo cómplicemente a james el cual sonrio de oreja a oreja.. (N/A: ya saben porque??' digoo... USEN LA Imaginación que para algo la tienen jajajajjajajajajjajaja XD)  
  
lily se aserco a la cama de james.. se sento y paso las manos por toda la cama.. como recordando algo..  
  
james la vio y se aserco a ella poniéndose enfrente de ella de pie..  
  
sonrio.. tomo con la mano la barbilla de esta y la beso.. la fue haciendo para atrás hasta que ella quedo acostada en la cama, con james sobre ella..  
  
james.. dijo en un susurro  
  
si.. dijo james todavía besándola..  
  
creo que.. deberíamos esperar no crees.. dijo terminando el beso..  
  
james la miro... no hare nada que tu no quieras lily  
  
lily lo miro a los ojos.. esos ojos que le encantaban... el la veia fijamente esperando una respuesta...  
  
ella le sonrio y del cuello de la camiseta lo jalo hasta que sus labios se unieron nuevamente..  
  
y.. y.. eso.. es... un... si??? dijo james entre besos..  
  
lo dudas?? Dijo lily con la respiración entrecontrada..  
  
PECADORES!!!!!!!!!' se escucho decir detrás de la cama de sirius que era la que estaba junto a la de james..  
  
ambos se pusieron de pie rapidamente y vieron como peter los estaba señalando con el dedo acusadoramente...  
  
peter tu.. que.. que haces aquiii????'  
  
Estoy castigado... dijo sentándose en la cama de sirius..  
  
pero ustedes!!!!!!!! Dijo parándose de nuevo y señalándolos con el dedo indice..  
  
si si si.. peter.. lo que digas.. dijo james despreocupado, pero lily estaba muy roja..  
  
todavia se sigue poniendo roja.. penso james mirándola.. van como 4 veces que pasa eso y se sigue poniendo roja dijo sonriendo mirándola..  
  
lily.. ven.. dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola del dormitorio... lily lo siguió.. y juntos atravesaron la sala comun...  
  
una vez fuera de la sala comun ambos se pusieron la capa invisible.. y james rodeo con sus manos la cintura de lily  
  
de pronto james se rio por lo bajo..  
  
que??? Dijo lily mirándolo  
  
esque.. bueno.. yo..  
  
de pronto detrás de ellos se escucharon mucho ruidos.. gente corriendo y cosas asi.. james tosio y los ruidos cesaron..  
  
que fue eso????? Dijo lily volteando hacia atrás pero no se encontro a nadie  
  
que cosa? Dijo james haciendose el inocente..  
  
james se que tramas algo.. dime que es..  
  
no tramo nada lill como crees..  
  
esta bien.. dijo poco segura mirando a su alrededor  
  
al poco tiempo llegaron a las afueras de Hogwarts... pasearon por todos los jardines, el lago y dejaron la capa en una banca cercana a este..  
  
james.. que tal si ya nos vamos creo que.. es un poco tarde.. y bueno si nos llegan a ver aquí podrían castigarnos.. ya lo sabes..  
  
james bajo la mirada.... suspiro... y la subio rapidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa...  
  
si bueno lily.. antes.. yo.. bueno.. yo.. queria decirte que... que si tu.. tu qurias.. ehmmm querias..  
  
si james???  
  
que si quieres...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOLA A TODOS!!  
  
bueno aquí estoi devueltaaaaaaaa  
  
con la secuela de LOS MERODEADORES.. en Hogwarts en realidad no necesitas averlo leido para entender este fic.. pero bueno.. dejenme reviews.. acepto de todo solo para sabEr si alguien esta leyendo esto y continuarlo..  
  
Creo que es obio lo que le quiere decir james verdad???  
  
o no????????  
  
jajajajjajajajajajjaa bueno tmb pueden mandarme E-mails a: soloammy@hotmail.com y decirme que piensan de este fic etc... GRACIAS XD 


	2. te casas conmigo'

HOLA!!!!!!  
  
bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle ah las siguientes personas por dejar review!!!!!'  
  
Mary:  
  
hola.. bueno muchas gracias por dejar review! Y si es una canción.. se llama ovio ana y la canta mana xD  
  
kitty:  
  
jajajajajajjajaja bueno eso ya lo se.. es ovio.. y espero que te guste esta continuación!! Y me dejes otro review!!!!!! Grax byEz!  
  
andrea:  
  
gracias gracias gracias por el review!!1 sigue leyendo!  
  
Maika Yugyu:  
  
hola!!!!!! Bueno ya se que tengo muchas faltas de ortografia... siempre me pasa lo mismo.. pero ahora en este cap lo revise todo para que no tuviera faltas espero que te guste.!! Y CLAro que mE atrEVErE a escRIBIrLO xDxDxDxD jejejjejej sigue dejando reviews!!!!!!! grax  
  
MIL GRACIAS, todos cuídense miL!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
y aunque solo tuve 4 reviews para mi eso es mas que suficiente... (no pido mucho) xD jejeje bueno eh aquí el capitulo numero dos.. espero que les guste y que me dejen aunque sea un review!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
capitulo.- 2  
  
  
  
si bueno lily.. antes.. yo.. bueno.. yo.. queria decirte que... que si tu.. tu qurias.. ehmmm querias..  
  
si james???  
  
que si quieres...  
  
que si quiero que jamesy...??  
  
que si quieres dejar de llamarme jamesy  
  
aaaaaaaah dijo lily desespcionada..  
  
como quieras.. james...  
  
mira lily.. eso.. ehhmm.. este... eso no era lo que yo.. yo no quice.. decir eso.. lo que pasa.. es.. que... tu... yoo.. los dos..  
  
ssii??? Dijo lily viéndolo con cara picara..  
  
ya lo sabes.. dijo james... queria.. queria.. decirte.. yo.. que.. tu...  
  
YA DICELOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
se escucho desde detrás de uno de los arbustos..  
  
CANUTO!!!!! Lo prometiste!! Le grito james al arbusto  
  
NO ME LO PODIA PERDER CORNAMENTA!  
  
largoo.. dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia el castillo..  
  
pe..  
  
que te vallas sirius!!  
  
okei ya me iva..  
  
una vez que sirius hubo desaparecido detrás de las puertas del castillo james se sento otra vez junto a lily...  
  
lily lo miro fijo esperando sus palabras..  
  
que estan esperando.. dijo james todavía enojado...  
  
que?? Le dijo lily pero se callo al ver que detrás de otro arbustos salian reamus lupin y de otro peter y lucia tomados de la mano...  
  
aun no entiendo.. reperia lupin.. era un plan perfecto!!!!! Grito alzando las manos al aire..  
  
fue canutoo!! Dijo peter..  
  
ivan a comenzar a discutir cuando de pronto los tres quedaron empapados...  
  
se volvieron y vieron a james reirse con la mano apuntando al lago..  
  
podrian.. digo.. si quieren.. irse.. dijo mirándolos fijamente...  
  
y haciendo un ademan con la mano que hizoo que les callera mas agua..  
  
ya nos ivamos cornamenta.. tomalo con calma...  
  
james volvio a apuntar al lago con su mano y los otros salieron corriendo...  
  
SUERTE!!!!!!!! Grito reamus una vez lejos...  
  
la nesesitaraaaas!! Grito peter... y de pronto se ollo un golpe..  
  
CALLATE TONTO! Le habia dicho sirius que habia salido de la nada... pegándole un golpe..  
  
james se levanto de nuevo...  
  
QUE NUNCA ME VAN A DEJAR DECIRSELO!! Grito dirigiéndose hacia ellos.. con su mano los apunto y arriba de ellos aparecio una nuve azulmarino haciendo pequeños relámpagos y tirando gotas de agua muy gruesas..  
  
JA! Es lo mejor que tienes cornamenta..! dijo peter..  
  
no lo provoques!! Le dijo sirius  
  
ja.. rio james.. espera y veras..! dijo james con una gran sonrisa en los labios..  
  
los merodeadores se fueron por la puerta del castillo y desaparecieron...  
  
james tomo asiento..  
  
lo siento.. dijo mirando hacia abajo..  
  
y... que querias preguntarme james???  
  
bueno.. lily.. yo te amo.. y yo espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo.. dijo esto subio la mirada..  
  
lily asintió levemente... claro.. dijo apenas en un susurro..  
  
bueno.. el punto es.. dijo james clabando sus ojos de un café intenso en aquellos ojos verdes de lily...  
  
te.. te quieres.. casar conmigo??? Pregunto aun un poco temeroso..  
  
lily lo miro con la boca abierta.. pues cuando dijo esto del lago salio una especie de criatura hermosa... algo asi como una bola de pelos blancos como la nieve y los ojos de un azul electrico y por mas extraño que paresca.. estaba seco... y con el pelo totalmente esponjado  
  
el "perrito" o lo que fuera esa criatura se aserco a lily y de un brinco llego hasta sus rodillas y la cola la cual era bastante larga de la puso frente a los ojos...  
  
de la cola del extraño animal colgaba un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante color esmeralda...  
  
james... susurro..  
  
no tenias.. que molestarte.. tanto.. dijo mirando el anillo el cual todavía colgaba de la cola del animal...  
  
tu vamos mucho mas que esto.. dijo james mirando a lily... esta sonrio..  
  
y dime.. lill.. que respondes...?????  
  
lily lo miro a los ojos.. bajo la mirada.. y la subio de nuevo...  
  
james potter.. claro que me casaria contigo..  
  
james se levanto de un brinco y lily tmb se levanto.. james la abrazo y a beso..  
  
después del beso james dijo..  
  
ya canuto no te escondas..  
  
JAMES!!!!!!!!!! ARRUINAS LA sORPRESA PARA LOS DEMAS...!  
  
que demas???????  
  
para los que no sabian que tu sabias que estabamos aquí!  
  
dijo sirius mirando hacia atrás...  
  
de pronto.. lo que podrían decirse toda la torre de griffindors se encontraba ai...  
  
FELICIDADES! Gritaron todos..  
  
que esta pasando...! se escucho de pronto una voz que probenia de la puerta del castillo.. ai se encontraba una sombra.. una sombra que parecia ser........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
HELLOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
espero que les alla gustado!!!!!!  
  
dejenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
porfis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lo continuare prontoooooooooo grax a todos los que leen este fic..  
  
grax 


End file.
